I Didn't Do It
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Raziel and Samuel get framed for something they never even did. They even get into an argument with Michael and Lucifer because of it. Meanwhile, Metatron and Zachariah's plan is unraveling rather nicely.


**Just something that came to my mind while at work tonight! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Watching the legion in the training fields was amazing.

Swords clanging, wings snapping, graces warping. LIke I said its amazing.

Sometimes the legion was lucky to see the archangels young charges. Michael would be seen standing straight, shoulders wide, wings against his back as Raziel wondered through the warriors. Other times it would be Gabriel laughing as Castiel dive bombed them. All in all life was never boring with those fledglings around.

Thats why it was hard to believe that any of them had anything to do with what had happened, looking back on it now.

* * *

Zachariah and Metatron were buddies. They both had bones to pick with the youngest of their family, simply because of the attention they got from the big four and Him. It wasn't fair, they did the most, what made those little nobodies important enough. Samael couldn't even hold a sword the right way, but as always, Lucifer found it adorable.

So they planned.

They schemed.

They planned the best sort of revenge they could think of. Those pampered little brats wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Before training was supposed to begin that day, early in the morning before most angels were even awake they snuck down to the training fields. Lacing the field itself with holy oil and leaving one of Raziel and Samael's trinkets on the benches lining the arena, they left, before anyone noticed them.

Nobody knew of the field, the holy oil, any of it. So when Michael and Lucifer brought out the younger generations for beginners training they thought nothing of the hidden substance they knew nothing about. It wasn't until the legion had arrived that it actually went down hill. The stomping of the feet, wind turbulence of the wings whipped up the oily substance. Michael and Lucifer had turned away for a mere moment, discussing their young charges currant whereabouts, when the screaming had started.

While holy oil wasn't potent to Angels, large amounts could cause harm, as was the situation currently unfolding below the two over seeing archangels. Angels were screaming, holding the heads in their hands as the holy substance made contact with their eyes, flapping their wings relentlessly trying to get the burning sensations out of said appendages.

Rushing down, but never landing on the actual field itself simply at the sight of the substance looking like a puddle under the never dying grass was enough for them to cancel training for the next few days, until it could be cleaned up. Most of the legion were proud, so much so that they wouldn't have gone to Raphael had they not been ordered to do so.

"Mike, how could this have happened?"

Michael shook his head at Lucifer's question. He had no idea. Eyes scanning the field as if looking for a clue to their currant situation. If it were't for the two trinkets laying on the bench, Michael's eyes narrowed at the familiar time piece laying on the bench, he remembered having given that to Raziel when he had gained his flight feathers.

"I think I may have some ideas"

Lucifer followed Michael's line of sight, eyes landing on the small sleek arrow Samael had gotten long before he had picked up a sword. It was the one that Virgil had helped him make. While they wanted to believe with their entire beings that it wasn't true, the evidence was right in front of them. And the matter of the two not being at the training field today was more then coincidental.

* * *

"What are you talking about!"

"Why would we do something like that! Sure half of them are annoying drone like beings but not even we are that mean!"

They had no choice but call out a man hunt for the missing fledglings. As they were not so surprisingly not around the seen of their crime, in fact, they weren't even anywhere in Heaven. They had been out among the stars when they had been found. Admittedly, they had never actually expected them to admit to their misdeed but they also knew that they would have to admit it eventually, especially seeing as the proof the two older archangels had against them was too much to try and fight against.

Yet here they were.

"Raziel, this is you time piece. Is it not?"

Raziel's golden eyes looked from Michael's blue ones to the trinket he held in his hand, nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, that's mine, but it went missing a couple days ago, remember, I told you about it"

"Yes, I do remember, but this is too much. Raz your time piece was on the training field and nobody can touch other then you or me. How do explain that one."

Samael, who had been utterly silent this entire time (which is way out of character for him) kept looking between Raziel, the time piece, and Lucifer. Going through both fledglings minds at the moment was the same question.

How could they blame them for this?

It wasn't fair nor logical. They played jokes on people but never had they ever actually caused anyone harm. Why would they? Jokes were meant for fun not for pain.

Lucifer didn't miss the way Samael's eyes jumped back and forth.

"Samael, if you have done something then tell us, it will not be as bad for you if you tell us now"

Samael gave him this look, one that shook him to his core.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!"

Everyone stopped to look at him. Samael was never one to shout at people or simply shout in general. It wasn't who he was. He was a quite being.

"Samael, watch you tone"

"No! Your telling us that we did something that we never did. What do you want us to do? Take the blame for something we never did?"

"Just admit-"

"We're not taking the fall for something we never did!"

The two stormed off before either archangel could react. One moment they were there and the next they were gone. Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks, they would be back later.

Hopefully.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, watching from afar was two angels, snickering silently from behind their hands.

This was playing out all too well.

* * *

Hours passed and the training fields were slowly but surely being cleaned up of the Holy substance. All the (of age) archangels were called upon to aid in the process.

Raziel and Samael were yet to be seen since that morning leaving Michael and Lucifer worried beyond belief. Where they had gotten off to was beyond them. Castiel and Samandriel had all but disappeared after being left in their guardians rooms since Raphael and Gabriel had to help in cleaning up the mess. Neither had believed them when they were told that this was Samael and Raziel's doing, they weren't cruel angels.

So now they were missing the most loved fledglings in all of Heaven, and there was nothing anyone could do. If they didn't want to be found then they wouldn't be found.

If it hadn't been for the gloating they had overheard from the two then they would have never known.

Gabriel perked up at Castiel's name being mentioned. He was slightly surprised when he saw Metatron, for he was always at Fathers side, but then again. Dad usually sent him away when he was with another angel. He heard him mention to Zachariah about their plan and how it was working out greatly minus this little blip where they had to help clean up the mess that the 'pampered little brats had caused'. Now, while he wasn't very attentive if it didn't involve Castiel, Gabriel wasn't stupid. He could see what he was talking about, the pieces falling into place.

"This was all your doing!"

His shout had caught the others attention. Michael and Lucifer looked in his direction with alarmed expressions. Raphael raised an eyebrow at the two nervous looking seraphs. The two shook their heads frantically.

"No of course not Brother Ga-"

"Don't lie to me"

Gabriel rushed forwards and grabbed each by the front of their robes. Zachariah and Metatron protested, but everyone could see the truth behind their denials. They had framed this entire mess on two fledglings out of pure jealousy. Micheal and Lucifer exchanged looks, anger in their eyes along with guilt, they should never have blamed Raziel and Samael for this mess. Looking at it now, harming people was not who they were. It was never who they were.

"You will be dealt with later"

Before they could say any protest, Metatron and Zachariah were gone. The eldest took to the air as soon as the two were gone. They needed to find Raziel and Samael, needed to apologize.

They had decided to go to Father first, remembering how Metatron was here instead of in His Throne room. When they peeked through the doors they saw them, Raziel was draped over the arm of the thrown while Samuel sat on one of His knees.

"I'm sure they did not mean it my sons, they care too deeply for you"

"You didn't see them Daddy, they honestly thought that we had done it! Jerk Wads!"

He chuckled at Raziel's statement, poking him in the belly.

"Do not call your older brothers names Raziel"

Raziel giggled when His poking finger found a particular spot on his tummy. He smiled at the sound, there was just something about this small group of four that made Him smile.

"Oh is my little baby boy ticklish?"

He (and the two peeking behind the door) smiled when Raziel giggled while shaking his head. He poked his tummy once more and chuckled.

"Your not lying to me are you my little baby boy? Do you know what Little Liars get when they Lie to me?"

Raziel shook his head giggling, but he already knew where this was going. He leaned down as if to share a secret with His Keeper of Secrets.

"They get tickles"

He pulled Raziel off the arm of His thrown and into His lap, his giggles once again filling the room. He smiled at the sound and pulled Samuel down next to his partner in crime when he caught him trying to get away. Tiny hands pulled at his as they tried to extract the offending appendage from their tummys.

"Daddy noo!"

"Daddy!"

He stopped and let them curl into each other, smiling He turned his attention back to the doors.

"Michael, Lucifer, you know you never have to ask to come in"

Raziel and Samuel stopped giggling and glared as they entered His thrown room. Fingers poked at their tummy's again.

"Now Now none of that, I do believe your elder brothers have something that they would like the share with you"

Michael got down to Raziel's level, Gold eyes meeting Blue.

"Raz I am so sorry, I should have known that it was unlike you two to make such a cruel joke"

Lucifer knelt in front of Samuel, "Sammy, will you guys ever forgive us?"

They watched on baited breath as the two exchanged looks before standing up and jumping from His lap and onto Michael and Lucifer. The later of which easily caught them and pulled them close.

"Of course we forgive you"

"Yah, your not perfect"

"That's Daddy's job"

"Even that's a little creepy"

He chuckled as the two were carried from His throne room. Only they would have the daring guts to call Him creepy in His own Throne Room.

He was not creepy.

* * *

**Sooo? Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
